Be My Valentine
by insanemonkeyboy
Summary: A Naza one shot. Natsu and Erza are on a Valentine's date, but not with each other. Will they realize their feelings before it's too late? Rated M for Lemony goodness. Naza with a smattering of Jerza and Nalu for plot.
**I don't own Fairy Tail or the Characters. They all belong to Mashima.

This is a Naza oneshot I wrote today. Every so often I have to write these just to feel like I completed a story. It's part of my quirky personality...

So yeah. Natsu x Erza with a little NatsuxLucy and JellalxErza for plot. Not much else to say... Except read and review or I'll cry...

Nah, just kidding. I won't cry. Much. But seriously, reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Erza sighed as she dug into her piece of strawberry cake. The meal was almost over, and soon it would be time for the main event.

It had been the perfect Valentine's Day in every way. She was at the nicest restaurant in town, with romantic violin music playing behind her. The meal had been wonderful – a chicken dish with a special curry with just the right mixture of sweetness and spices. And of course, the dessert was just heavenly.

Across from her, just finishing his chocolate pie, was the blue-haired mage who had made it all happen. She and Jellal had been dating since the war ended and the council had officially pardoned him. It had been almost six months now, and they had decided it was time to step things up a notch.

It made sense, after all. They'd been together for six months, but they'd kind of been an unofficial "item" for much longer than that. She'd even tried to share a kiss with him back when her teammates were unlocking their second origin. It made perfect sense for them to move on to the next level now.

So why did she have this apprehension?

Why, when she looked at Jellal, did she not even feel like kissing him? This was the man she'd been in love with since she was a child. She should want to kiss him. To feel his fiery lips against hers.

 _Fiery?_ She shook her head to clear it. Jellal's lips could be called many things, but fiery wasn't one of them. So why had that thought suddenly come to her head? She frowned a little, struggling with her feelings. She tried to think back over the last 6 months they'd been dating. Maybe there was a clue there somewhere that would help her realize what was going on.

She thought about the first date. About the flutter she'd felt in her heart when he'd asked her on a date. The thrill of finally having what she'd wanted all this time. Of being Jellal's official girlfriend.

But even through all that time, his touch had never thrilled her. Holding hands was nothing special. Just something they did because that's what couples were supposed to do. She'd even been disappointed when they shared their first kiss. She'd expected more passion. More fire.

 _Fire again?_ She shook the thoughts from her mind, focusing on her boyfriend who was currently paying their bill. This was Valentine's day, and she was about to have her first experience with _that_. Surely _that_ would ignite her passion. Surely _that_ would breathe fire into their relationship.

With a smile that she didn't really feel, the redhead got up from the table, linking her arm with her boyfriend's, and the two started back to Jellal's apartment.

 **~~~Another restaurant in Magnolia~~~**

Natsu grinned as he finished his 10th plate of food. He was actually glad that Lucy had insisted on not going to one of those nice restaurants. Their portions were always too small, and the expense was always way out of proportion to their servings.

He'd heard of these new things called buffets opening in various areas of Fiore. One had opened in Magnolia a few months ago, but for some reason they'd shut down after his first visit. It was kind of upsetting since the buffet had only cost him 1500 Jewel and he'd been able to eat as much as he could handle. Well, until they'd run through their food supply for the day, at least.

But now that the meal was over, something was bothering him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He should be excited, after all. He and Lucy were planning to seal their relationship tonight. It was going to be one of the biggest events in his life.

Lucy was a great girl, and beautiful enough that she'd been able to model for Sorcerer magazine during the time he was on his training journey. He loved hanging out with her and being around her. She was certainly one of his best friends, other than Happy. And she was strong. Not nearly as strong as Erza, of course, but strong in her own way. It made sense to him that she would be the one he'd end up with. So why did he feel a little… sad?

She hadn't even mentioned the food that had been flying at her this evening, which made the dragon slayer smile a little. Usually when they ate, she would yell at him for being so messy. _I guess she's just looking forward to the main event_.

"Do you want dessert, Natsu?" Lucy asked, still smiling. This pulled him out of his thought world and back to the restaurant. "Oh, sure." He grinned. "Strawberry cake please."

"Oh. Alright." She sounded surprised. Didn't she like strawberry cake? He was a little confused now.

The strawberry cake came, and Natsu waited as she ate some. He continued to wait, wondering why she wasn't finishing it. Then realized she seemed to be waiting for him.

"Umm… What's wrong Luce. Not going to eat the rest?"

"Aren't you going to have some Natsu? You ordered it."

Natsu stared. She never shared her strawberry cake.

Wait. He was thinking of someone else, wasn't he?

Natsu suddenly felt very foolish, and he quickly gobbled the rest of the strawberry cake in two bites. _Hey. That's actually pretty good. I can see why she likes it so much._

"Alright Natsu, let's go back home then…" Lucy winked suggestively at the dragon slayer as she got up, leaving the money for the bill on the table.

 **~~~Jellal's apartment~~~**

Erza followed Jellal into the apartment, not resisting as he pulled her eagerly into the bedroom and closed the door.

He kissed her, and she returned the kiss. She felt her lips press against his cool lips, and, as every time that they kissed, found herself wishing for more heat.

They held the kiss for several moments before Jellal pulled her over to the bed, his eyes filled with lust.

"Jellal," Erza said quietly as the blue-haired mage pushed her back to the bed, "do you love me?"

"Of course I love you," Jellal said. It was a statement of fact, a little passionate, but the words didn't have the fire of conviction behind them. Why couldn't he be more passionate about his love? Why couldn't he be more like…

 _Natsu?_

Erza shook her head. Why was she thinking about the foolish dragon slayer now. He wasn't really boyfriend material after all. He was impulsive, belligerent, clueless, and an overall idiot.

 _Not to mention handsome, charming, loyal, selfless… Hot…_

But Jellal had been in her life since she was a child. They'd experienced slavery together, and he'd saved her back then. That was why she was in love with him. He was her light when she needed light.

 _But Natsu…_

Her mind returned to the time the dragon slayer had barged in on her hearing at the magic council. A small smile came to her face as she remembered his completely unconvincing portrayal. _"I'm the real Erza Scarlet!"_ Even though he'd acted foolishly, his heart had been in the right place. He wanted nothing more than to protect her honor, which he knew was important to her.

As Jellal kissed her again, her mind went back to the aftermath of the Nirvana incident. As Jellal was being led away, the pink-haired dragon slayer had easily read her emotions and was ready to take on the whole magic council to keep her from being hurt again. It was only her great willpower and determination that had kept them from all being thrown into prison.

And in Tenroujima, it was Natsu who kept them together. Gave them the hope to act on the bond they had for each other, defying death to the very end.

And the tower of heaven. Natsu had pulled her out of the crystal, saving her from death. She remembered how angry he'd been when he'd seen her crying.

And it was at that moment that she realized it. She hadn't been in love with Jellal. Not for a long time now. She'd always been doing what she felt was the right thing to do. What made sense in light of her troubled past. There was somebody she cared for. That she loved. But she'd bottled it up, not even letting herself know the truth.

Until now. And now it was too late. Now she could either be alone or spend the rest of the life with her boyfriend that she didn't truly love.

 _What are you doing Erza? Haven't I taught you never to give up?_

No. He wouldn't give up, and she wouldn't either. She knew what she had to do. With a firm hand, she pushed Jellal away.

"I'm sorry Jellal, but I can't do this."

"Why not? This is what we wanted, Erza. This isn't the time for second thoughts." He pushed her back to the bed again.

"No," she said firmly. "I just realized that this isn't right. I can't do this. I…" She lowered her eyes. "I don't really love you…"

As Jellal hovered over her, she saw all the emotions go through his eyes. Pain. Disbelief. Sorrow. And then… Anger.

"What do you mean you don't love me Erza? Am I not good enough for you now?" He said. Erza winced in pain as his hands, which were pinning her arms to the bed, clenched tightly.

"It's not that," Erza said quietly. "I'm sorry, Jellal. I really am. But I'm in love with someone else. I just didn't realize it before…"

Jellal just growled. "Were you stringing me along this entire time, you whore?" He said, and Erza was surprised at the sudden change.

"Jellal?" She tried to push up off the bed, but his arms held her firmly in place.

"You can't leave me Erza," Jellal said, his eyes darkened with anger. She hadn't seen him like this since… Since the tower of heaven. "I will have you."

"Don't do something you'll regret, Jellal," Erza said, a little frightened now. "Let me go."

"This is all some elaborate joke, right?" The blue-haired mage said, not listening to her. "I know you didn't just seriously say you don't love me. After dating me for six months, you're not breaking it off on Valentine's Day."

"Look Jellal. I'm sorry. I really am. But this wouldn't be fair to either of us. I don't love you, and I can't change that."

His eyes snapped. "Well I love you Erza, and I'll have you whether you like me or not. You're mine and mine only, and I won't have you whoring around with other guys." He placed a knee on her stomach, his arms still pinning her hands as he leaned in to kiss her.

Erza moved her face to the side, refusing to meet his lips. She quickly requipped to her adamantine armor and brought her knee up as hard as she could to his balls. His weight shifted off her and he let go of her arms as he instinctually covered his crotch area. Erza gave him another swift kick for good measure, hearing finger bones crack as her armored foot broke through to hit his balls again, before running as fast as she could from the apartment.

 **~~~Lucy's apartment~~~**

Natsu sighed as he allowed Lucy to pull him to her room. He'd snuck in here many times for a variety of reasons. He'd been kicked out thousands of times. But now that he was invited in with Lucy's welcoming arms, he was hesitant. Not because it was her room. Not even because it was her. Because of what they were planning to do in there.

 _Something must be wrong with me_. He knew Lucy was beautiful. Everyone in the guild had noticed how she'd grown to look a lot like her gorgeous mother's pictures. Some of the guys in the guild let him know on a regular basis just how lucky he was. After Mirajane, she was probably the most desired girl in Fairy Tail.

So why did this feel wrong?

When they reached the bed Lucy pulled him into a kiss. He couldn't even enjoy the sensation as their lips met. Had it always been this way?

He thought back to their first kiss, and remembered being disappointed. He'd always imagined his first kiss as a little bit of a battle. A struggle where his lips and tongue clashed with the strong lips and tongue of the girl. He hadn't expected a kiss where the girl just melted like butter under his embrace. But that's what he'd gotten.

He'd believed that time would cure him of that desire. But every time he kissed Lucy, her submissive responses triggered the same disappointment. Even the way that her attitude changed toward him since they started dating. She never yelled at him for sneaking in anymore. She didn't even act like she was bothered by his constant habit of getting food on her when he ate. If he said something, even something he knew was stupid, she wouldn't challenge him on it. She was just… too damn submissive.

Why couldn't she be more of a challenge? Sure, he liked submissive sometimes, but he wanted someone who could be his equal in battle. Who wasn't afraid to stand up to him. Someone like… _Erza_.

No way. Erza was scary. She only spoke to him with her fists most of the time before, and she might still if he were still fighting with Gray as much. He'd kind of stopped fighting Gray after it stopped being a challenge for him, though. But Erza was…

 _Strong, challenging, not afraid to stand up to him, loyal, selfless, kind in her own way, beautiful…_

Natsu blushed and slowly pushed off the bed, pulling Lucy's hands from her shirt as he came to the realization.

"I'm sorry Luce, but… I can't do this. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Natsu?" She looked disbelieving at first, but then tears came to her eyes as she realized he was serious. "Why?"

Natsu looked down. He hated doing this. He didn't want to hurt Lucy. But he'd just realized he didn't love her. She at least deserved a guy who loved her. Even if the woman he loved was taken, he couldn't be with a woman he didn't love. "I… I just realized I don't love you."

Lucy was crying now, still on her back in the bed. "What do you mean you just realized?..."

Natsu frowned. This was hurting him too, but he couldn't go through with this. "I thought I did Luce… Hoped I did…. It's what everyone else expected, and I figured they were all right too. But… There's no going back from this. And it's not fair to you. I can't do this with you when I don't love you."

"Who?" Lucy sobbed, turning sideways on her bed.

"It doesn't matter… She's taken," Natsu muttered.

"Then take me!" Lucy said, a little hope in her voice. "If the woman you love is taken, then at least let me have you."

"I'm sorry Luce… It wouldn't be fair to you." Natsu said with a sad smile. "I don't love you. I've tried as hard as I can, but it's just not happening. There are lots of guys out there who would be glad to love you, Lucy. I'm sure you'll find the right one soon."

"I thought I already had the right one…" Lucy muttered through her tears.

"I'm sorry…" Natsu said. Then he turned and fled from the apartment, not wanting to hear his friend's tears any longer.

He ran to a bar, one of the best in Fiore, that he'd recently discovered had an alcohol that could actually affect him. He had to drink a lot of it, but some of it would get to his bloodstream before it burned off.

The bar was pretty full when he got there. Lots of couples holding hands, playing pool, or just kissing and flat out making out on the table. There was even one couple that he was pretty sure were getting each other off under the table. Heh. He was probably the only one pathetic enough to have dumped his Valentine's date for a night of drinking.

"Get me all the flaming whiskey you have in this place," he said, pushing forward 50,000 Jewel. He knew it was more than the whiskey they had would cost, but he also knew they wouldn't get him that much right away without some incentive.

Soon the bar in front of him was filled with handles of flaming whiskey, and more was still coming out. He didn't know who'd managed to get alcohol that stayed alive in fire, but that person was definitely a genius. He'd have to find him and thank him someday.

 _Erza… Why did you have to be with Jellal?_ Natsu growled. Everything would've worked in his favor if that annoying bastard never came back to life. He knew that he shouldn't, but he really wished Jellal had just stayed dead. Or in prison forever. Either would've worked.

 _I'm really an idiot._ Sure, he didn't love Lucy, but he could've pretended he did. At least he would've had the benefits of a relationship, instead of being cursed to forever long for someone whose heart belonged to another man. He started his third handle of whiskey, noticing that several of the couples were leaving the bar as the night wore on.

 **~~~Erza~~~**

She never drank. It was one of her hard and fast rules since she'd discovered that she couldn't hold her liquor. But tonight she needed it. After all, she'd just run away from the perfect Valentine's date and ended her relationship with her boyfriend on Valentine's day.

And for what? Natsu already had Lucy. She had no chance with him. At least with Jellal she could've had a relationship.

"Get me a hard cider please," she said to the bartender. He quickly obliged, and she handed over the jewels for it. She nursed the cider, hoping if she drank it slow enough she wouldn't feel the full effects – at least till much later.

 _Heh. I'm pathetic._ She noticed there were lots of couples in the bar. Many of them making out and doing unseemly things to each other. Any other day she might've made a scene. Told them to go take their indecency to their own rooms. But it was Valentine's Day. This kind of behavior was to be expected.

After all, if she'd come here with a Valentine's date instead of ditching him in his apartment, she'd probably be doing the same thing.

As the night wore on, she watched couples get up and leave, one at a time. She was on her third cider now, and the bar was pretty empty. There were only a few stragglers there, and she could see some guy sitting alone at the bar now that the crowd was gone. His face was hidden by a whole ton of empty bottles that bore the flaming whiskey label. His clothing that she could see looked familiar somehow, though. Had she seen him somewhere before?

She couldn't help chuckling to herself at the thought that there was at least one other pathetic person with no Valentine's date out here. And from the looks of it, he was trying to forget how pathetic he was by drinking himself to death. The only place she'd ever seen so much alcohol consumed so quickly before was when Cana was drinking at the guild. Or maybe when Bacchus was drinking.

She sighed, her mind returning to the dragon slayer who had somehow become the object of her affection. Why did she have to fall in love with somebody who couldn't love her back? Someone who was already in a happy relationship with another one of her guild mates, of all people? A few tears fell from her eyes onto the bar. She didn't love Jellal, and after the incident at his apartment she wasn't even sure she trusted him. But there was a small part of her that wished she could go back to before she'd seen that. To experience the thrill of being in a relationship again, even if it was with someone she wasn't really in love with.

She drained the last dregs of her hard cider. "Another please," she asked the bartender.

"Sorry miss, but the bar's closed."

"Already? What about all the pe…." She trailed off as she looked around, realizing all the couples had left.

"Only ones left are you and that fella' over there." The bartender said. "Sorry, but we're closing soon. You can't get any more."

With a sigh, she got up from her chair. She wasn't wobbly, which was a good sign. It meant she was just a little drunk, which also meant she had at least some control still.

 _Maybe that guy will let me have some flaming whiskey_.

Normally Erza Scarlet would never have considered asking a stranger at a bar for flaming whiskey. Especially when she was just drunk enough to still have some control. Normally, she would've just left the bar at that point, gone back to her room at Fairy Hills, and that would've been the end of it.

But this wasn't a normal night. It was Valentine's Day, and she wasn't ready to go home to her empty room yet. She needed at least a couple more drinks before she would be ready to face that. With slow, cautious steps, she made her way over to the stranger.

"Ummm… excuse me," she flushed as she asked the question. "Do you think I could have some of your whiskey?"

"Sure…" A familiar voice answered. "There's not enough left to make a difference for me anyway." He grabbed a bottle and pulled his head back, looking at her as he handed her the nearly empty bottle, revealing a shock of slightly messy pink hair and a pair of very familiar black orbs. Erza forgot to grasp the bottle he was handing to her, and it fell to the floor with a crash, shattering and spilling the last bits on the floor.

"Natsu?"

"Erza?" The two cried out in unison.

"Where's Lucy?"

"Where's Jellal?"

If they were synchronizing to each other, they couldn't have been more in sync.

"I couldn't go through with it…"

"I couldn't go through with it…"

"Why?!"

"Why?!"

Erza sighed. She knew this had to end sometime. "You first, Natsu. What happened with you and Lucy?"

Natsu looked down. "I… I broke it off tonight."

"You did?"

Natsu nodded, still looking down. "I couldn't do that with somebody I wasn't in love with…"

Erza gasped, looking up at the dragon slayer. "Not… in… love?"

Natsu nodded. "Your turn."

"My turn?" Erza's heart fluttered. What did he mean her turn? This better not be his way of confessing his feelings.

"Your turn to tell. What happened with you and Jellal?"

"Oh. Right." She was embarrassed. Of course, he'd answered her question. Now it was her turn to answer his. "Well… Same thing actually. I broke it off with him." Then she half laughed. "And gave him a swift kick to the nuts."

"Really?" Natsu said, surprised.

"Yep." She said. "He was acting kinda' scary when I told him I didn't love him…"

Natsu actually laughed, which made her smile as well. When the laughter stopped, she resumed looking at the floor.

"So…"

"Erza…"

"I should be going now…"

"Uh. Yeah. I suppose I should be too."

"Yeah. It's pretty late."

There were a couple minutes of silence before Erza broke it.

"Natsu. Is there someone you…. You know… you do love, instead of Lucy?" she asked, still looking at the floor.

Natsu was silent for several moments, and she turned red. "Well, if there isn't it's fine. I was just curious. I really shouldn't ask you about…"

She was interrupted by a pair of hot, powerful lips pressing hungrily against hers. She quickly fought back, trying to dominate the kiss, till they broke apart a minute later.

"Erza… It's you…" Natsu said quietly.

Erza's face was the color of her hair, both from the sudden kiss and the words she felt were too good to be true. "What's me?..."

"The person I love… instead of Lucy… It's you."

She tackled him to the floor, kissing him again as hard as she could. She felt his hot body against her as his warm lips fought passionately with hers.

"I love you too, Natsu," she gasped as they broke the kiss for a few seconds before their lips locked passionately again. She pressed her tongue against his hot lips, which opened to let her in, but her tongue's advance was stopped by his hot tongue, which began to battle her for control. The heat of his tongue invaded her mouth, causing her to moan softly. "Natsu…"

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but you two need to leave." The bartender interrupted their moment. "I need to lock up."

"Of… of course." Erza jumped up, helping Natsu get to his feet as well. "Let's go Natsu!"

 **~~~Natsu~~~**

Natsu gripped Erza's hand tightly, not ready to let go after her unexpected confession of love. They raced along the streets of Magnolia, headed back in the direction of the guild.

Natsu slowed down as they passed the guild and approached the notorious, female-only Fairy Hills. "Umm.. Erza?"

"Shh. It's ok. We'll sneak you in and out tonight."

"Are you sure nobody will find out?"

"Of course I'm sure, and even if they did, it's Valentine's Day. A girl has to be allowed to smuggle a guy in for Valentine's Day."

"Ok." It didn't really make sense to him, but Erza was much smarter than he was, so she must be right. Natsu followed her into the girl's only area, then down to her room. She opened the door, pulling him inside. "Eh…"

Natsu saw a picture of Jellal on her dresser, right next to a picture of him. There was also a Jellal plush next to a similar Natsu plush, and a few other pictures of Jellal, as well as Natsu, scattered around the room.

"Hey Natsu…" Erza looked at him. "There's one more thing I want to do…"

A few minutes later, all the pictures of Jellal and his plush figure were a pile of ash in the room's fireplace, and Erza was rubbing her hands. Natsu grinned, feeling much better after incinerating all the images of the blue-haired mage.

"So now let's pick up where we left off," Erza said, tackling him to the bed and pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back, hard, tasting strawberry on her lips. Perhaps that was why the cake had tasted so good. Because it reminded him of the sweet, strawberry smell that always accompanied Erza. He attacked her lips hungrily with his tongue, moaning into her mouth as she parted them. Her tongue battled his tongue, slipping into his mouth and exploring him. Even her tongue tasted a little like strawberries.

Her hands pulled his vest back, and he willingly let it slip off his chiseled torso. They broke the kiss for breath, and he slowly pressed a gentle kiss against her neck. He trailed his hot down to her neck, to her cleavage. She shuddered and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

He slipped his arms around her back, fumbling with the zipper to her black dress. He managed to get the zipper down, and quickly pulled the dress off her. It took every bit of control he had at the moment to make sure it came off in one piece. He then fumbled with her bra, but soon his face turned beet red as he couldn't figure out the clasps.

Erza turned over so her back was to him, and he was able to see how the clasps worked. He quickly undid them and pulled the bra off, rolling her back over and kissing her large breasts softly.

"Natsu," she moaned, her body arching against his touch. He made his way slowly up her creamy breast to her sensitive nipple, tracing his tongue around it before biting down gently. She moaned again, running her fingers through his hair.

Slowly he made his way across her silky, cream-colored skin to the other breast. He took that nipple in his mouth, biting down gently on it without drawing blood. Erza moaned again, and he felt her grip tighten on his hair.

"Mmm… You're so beautiful Erza," he whispered as he kissed his way down her perfectly toned abs, noting a large scar running across her lower abdomen. His hands moved around to grip her shapely ass, causing her to moan softly again.

She whimpered as he continued to kiss her just above the panty line. "Don't be such a tease, Natsu…"

Honestly he was a little scared, not really sure what he was doing, but she seemed to be enjoying it. He quickly pulled aside her red thong and dug his fingers into her folds. She moaned as he began rubbing her walls.

He leaned in to taste her, licking some of the fluids that were leaking from her sex. "Natsu!" she moaned, grabbing the back of her head. "Oh yes Natsu!"

"Mmm, you taste good Erza," he said as he pulled his tongue out of her sex, using it to massage her clit instead. "So good."

"Oh fuck that feels good Natsu," she moaned, and he felt her fingers tighten on the back of his head.

He worked his fingers in her folds, tasting her juices again before massaging her clit with his tongue. She moaned again, gasping as she arched against him. She was breathing faster now and her face was flushed. "Natsu…"

The sound of her whimpering made him so hot. He could feel his erection growing uncomfortable in his baggy boxers. But he wasn't done pleasuring her yet. She moaned again, arching against him as he worked his fingers furiously in her folds, being careful not to hit her barrier.

"Natsu… I'm going to cum…" She moaned, arching her body against him. "Oh fuck Natsu!" Her hands clutched his head tightly, her fingernails digging into the back of his neck. Her body convulsed into orgasms, thrashing below him as he licked up her love juices hungrily.

After her orgasms subsided, Natsu moved back up to kiss her beautiful lips again, hugging her tightly in his arms. She kissed him back with equal passion, then slowly slipped down, grabbing his pants and boxers ripping them down to reveal his massive erection.

"Wow…." She gasped. Natsu blinked, looking down at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No… nothing's wrong," she blushed as she traced her tongue up his shaft slowly, causing him to shudder with pleasure. "Erza…"

Slowly she slipped the tip of his manhood into her mouth, her lips forming a light seal around it. He gasped in pleasure as she began to move her head, taking as much as she could in and beginning to bob her head in a rhythmic motion.

He groaned softly, grabbing her head as he began to thrust softly against her, pushing his erection as far as it would go into her mouth. She grunted as he felt his shaft hit her throat, but he kept going. It was too good to stop.

She was using both hands to grip his length as he continued thrusting, using her spit as a lube to rub the rest of his manhood. Natsu grunted again, beginning to breathe a little harder, and increased the pace that he was thrusting into her mouth.

She slipped one of her hands off his shaft to fondle his balls, and he groaned again, continuing to thrust into her. Each stroke was hitting the back of her throat, and Erza gagged a little at this. He grunted as he looked down at her, seeing her beautiful eyes filled with the lust that he was feeling. A few more thrusts and he knew he was done. "I'm going to cum!" He warned her, giving her an opportunity to pull away if she wanted to. She kept his length in her mouth though, and in a moment his semen spurted out faster than she could swallow it, filling her mouth and spilling down her chin.

Erza wiped herself clean before moving back up to kiss him, pulling her dark red underwear off in the process. "You ready for the main course?" She grinned at him.

He knew he didn't have to answer that question. His fully erect manhood answered it for him. Erza straddled him, rubbing her womanhood against him tantalizingly. He groaned, grabbing her hips with his hands. "Who's the tease now?"

Erza kissed him again before slowly lowering herself onto his manhood. He felt it push in a little before it pressed against her barrier. With a push, he broke the barrier and Erza cried out in pain. She didn't move for several long moments, just lay on top of him with her head on his chest.

Finally she pushed back up to an upright position and began to move up and down above him. Her slippery inner walls squeezed his manhood, causing him to gasp in pleasure.

"Natsu," Erza moaned as she moved her hips faster above him. "It feels so good, Natsu…"

Natsu watched her ample boobs bouncing and jiggling with her motions. He reached up and began to fondle her breasts, drawing another moan from the redheaded beauty.

She was rocking her hips faster against him now, her breasts jiggling and shaking in his hands with the ferocity of her movements. Her heart rate started to increase. "Oh Natsu!" She moaned. "Fuck my pussy!"

"Oh yes Erza," he groaned. "Ride my dick like a dirty cowgirl. Make me cum in your tight pussy. Fuck yes!"

"Oh fuck me Natsu!" She moaned. "Your dick feels so good Natsu!" Her boobs bouncing and her hips slamming down on his. "I'm not gonna last much longer!"

Natsu managed to lean up, nibbling softly on her nipple. "You're such a naughty girl Erza, cumming so quickly from my enormous cock."

"Oh fuck!" Erza moaned, and her body went into convulsions above him, causing her to collapse on his chest. When her orgasm finished, he flipped her over on all fours and guided his cock to her dripping entrance.

"Oh yes," he moaned as he thrust into her. He grabbed her hips, enjoying the control this position gave him. He didn't even start slow. Moments after his first thrust, his cock was pounding her sex like a jackhammer.

"Oh fuck Natsu!" She moaned. Natsu could feel his breath coming faster as his hips slammed against her shapely ass. He felt the knot building up inside him, begging to be released.

"Make me yours Natsu!" Erza moaned as he pounded her. "Fuck my pussy and cum inside me!"

"Oh fuck, I'm not going to last much longer!" Natsu moaned, his fingers tightening on her hips as he slammed his cock in and out of her. "Your pussy feels so good Erza!"

"Fuck me harder Natsu! Use my pussy! I want you to unload everything inside me!"

"I'm going to cum Erza!" Natsu groaned.

"Cum inside!" She moaned loudly. "I want you to fill my slutty pussy with your cum Natsu!"

With a groan Natsu released his seed into his lover, filling her pussy to the brim. Erza collapsed on the bed when he was done, a small smile on her face as he collapsed beside her.

"Wow, that was great Erza," Natsu whispered, giving her another gentle kiss.

"Mmm… Looks like we're not done yet, lover boy." She said in a sultry whisper, rubbing his already stiffening cock again teasingly. And then they were back at it again.

In the room next door, a crimson-faced blue-haired girl cursed her enhanced dragon hearing and buried her head under a pillow.

 **~~~The next morning~~~**

"Shhh… We don't want them to wake up."

The one speaking was Mirajane, the she devil of Fairy Tail. Along with Evergreen, Laki, Levy, and Wendy, she'd broken into Erza's room using the master key that they'd swiped earlier. And now they were all watching the scarlet-haired mage as she lay under the blankets, snuggled into the chest of someone who wasn't supposed to be in Fairy Hills.

The whispered conversation continued, though, with all the girls, except Wendy who felt really bad about the whole event, making bets on who would wake up first. Or on how they would react. Who would blush more. What kind of stupid excuses they would make. Whether Erza would beat Natsu up… If there was something to bet on, they would be betting on it.

Slowly Erza's eyes opened. She snuggled into the warmth of her lover's chest, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Then she saw the crowd of girls in her room and jumped out of bed. "EEP! What are you doing in here?!"

The girls just blushed and stared, and Erza realized she was still naked. She quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. Then all the girls were staring at the bed.

Erza's eyes followed theirs and she shrieked again. Natsu was naked on the bed, his full glory revealed to all the girls. Erza quickly threw a sheet over his lower half, shaking him. "Natsu!"

"Nnn.. 5 more minutes Erza," the dragon slayer grumbled.

"No. Now. We've got a situation."

"5 more minutes…"

 **THWACK**. She smacked him as hard as she could in the face, which did the trick. He immediately jumped out of bed, the sheet falling off and revealing his birthday suit again. "What the fuck Erza?..." He trailed off as he saw the other girls staring.

"Shit." He grabbed his boxers and threw them on, then did the same with his pants. Meanwhile Erza, having a few seconds to recover her mental capacities, requipped to her Heart Kruz armor.

"Now what are you all doing in my room?" She glared at the girls.

"Well," Mirajane grinned, but Wendy cut her off. "I'm sorry Erza… It was my fault." The blue-haired girl was crimson.

Erza was angry, but she couldn't bring herself to hit Wendy. "Do tell." Was all she said.

 **~~~Earlier that morning, at the guild~~~**

"Hey Gray, have you seen Erza this morning?" Mirajane asked the ice mage who was at the bar. "She was supposed to be here early to help me get some materials ready for a client."

"Erza? Can't say I have," Gray said loudly.

Mirajane noticed Wendy, whose face went crimson at the mention of the scarlet-haired mage's name. She got a malicious smile on her face before it turned to a sweet smile.

"How about you Wendy? Have you seen Erza this morning?"

"No Mira," the girl's face was as dark as the requip mage's hair. Yep. Something was definitely going on.

"Do you know why she might be late?"

"Umm.. .That is.. I…" the girl stuttered.

Mira grinned, glad that Carla was off with Happy at the moment. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Wendy?" she asked sweetly, a demonic grin coming to her face.

"I.. No…" Wendy stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Mira was at her table now, her devilish magic aura released so the poor girl could see it. "I'll give you ten seconds…"

"She's in her room at Fairy Hills!" Wendy squealed, her face still scarlet.

"Oh is she now?" Mira grinned suddenly. She didn't need to ask why. "Let's go," she said, dragging Wendy with her as they headed back."

 **~~~Present time~~~**

"And the others just kind of tagged along," Wendy finished.

Erza glared at Mirajane. "I should've known this was your doing…"

Mira just smiled. "Well, I'll make a deal with you. You don't do anything about it, and I'll make sure none of these ladies tell our good overseer about this little tryst."

Erza glared daggers at her. It took every ounce of self control she had to hold back from attacking the take over mage, but she finally agreed. "Alright…" she said. "But you need to leave. Now. Or I can't promise I'll be able to hold up my end of the deal."

Mira just smiled sweetly and headed out, with the others following. Wendy kept apologizing the whole time.

When they were all gone, Erza turned to Natsu.

"So…" The dragon slayer looked at her, rubbing the back of his head. "Now what?..."

Erza walked up to him and grabbed his wrists. She stared at him sternly. "Natsu, I need you to tell me something."

"What?..." Natsu stammered, looking a little scared.

"What happened last night… was that real, or was that just the alcohol?"

Natsu hesitated a moment, and she could see him thinking about his response. Finally he answered. "Last night was the most honest I've ever been with my feelings, Erza."

She relaxed her grip on his arms and pulled him into a hug. "Good." She said. "Because it was real for me too. I wouldn't have moved that quickly if I hadn't been drunk," she added, looking down. "But I'm not upset if that's how you really feel."

"It is how I feel, Erza. I love you with every fiber of my being. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"I love you too, Natsu," she smiled at her dragon slayer, her heart finally finding the joy of true love. "And I'm sorry too. I just realized it last night, but I've really been in love with you since the tower…"

"That long huh?" Natsu gave her a toothy grin. "I can't really say for sure when it started with me, Erza. I think it may have even been before that. That's why I lost control when I saw you cry."

They embraced for several long minutes, each enjoying the sensation of being in the other's arms. Then, finally, Erza pulled back from the embrace.

"Well, shall we go to the guild? Guess there's no point in discussing whether we tell them or not."

"Sure," Natsu said with a grin. "Let's go."

And they headed out, hand in hand. Both happy in the knowledge that they were finally with their true love.


End file.
